disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Redo
'Summer Redo '''is the 40th episode of Season 15. Summary Luna Girl wants to keep everyone from going on their first day of school by using her summer moonlight beam to make everyone stay on summer vacation because she didn't do anything fun on her summer. Now, it's up to the PJ Masks to stop her before it's summer vacation... forever! Plot The episode begins in Greg's room where he (Greg) is getting ready for his first day of school as Glider and Lionel help him pick his school supplies while Greg was trying to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow, but he couldn't decide which one to pick as he turned to Glider and asks him which sweater he should wear; the evergreen sweater or the spring green one? Eyeing his owner's usual sweater, Glider suggests that Greg should wear his same old sweater, and Greg agrees as he picks his two sweaters back in his closet. After Glider and Lionel were done packing up Greg's schoolbag, Greg picks up his iDisney cellphone and calls his friends to see if they were ready for the first day of school. Connor shows Greg that his backpack is all set and organized while Amaya's backpack is looking pretty and packed for an adventure in school, and she's picked the perfect outfit too! As they were showing their outfits and schoolbags, Greg was excited but sad that it was their last day of summer and wished that it was still summer vacation because he missed being in Avalor with Princess Elena, playing in the Fantasy Forest Games with the Chimp Champ, Gecko Roman, and the Torcher Bear, and being at the Time of Lumiere festival in Starland with the Star Darlings. Amaya says to not worry and that the next summer will come soon. They just need to be patient and work hard on their school work until that happens. Suddenly, Greg hears screams of excitement and laughing outside. He goes to his window and looks outside to see some kids in swimsuits and carrying beach equipment with them. Confused about what he saw, Greg calls his friends and ask them if they saw the kids too. Connor and Amaya respond that they see them too, but Connor asks why they were heading to the beach on the last day of summer. Shaking his head and sighing, Greg doesn't know but they will need to go to Kwazii and get him to help them find out what was going on. As they left their houses and met Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby at the beach, they swim into the Octopod, only to find that all the Octonauts are acting like they are on summer vacation, even though it's the last day. They jumped over beach equipment, slipped on some melted ice cream, and tripped on some pool tubes until they reached Kwazii's room and found Kwazii, who was the only one not acting like he was on vacation. Greg explains to Kwazii about the kids in swimsuits and everyone in the Octopod acting strange. Nodding his head, Kwazii decides to fix the mess by using his magic to make everyone back to normal. Kwazii holds out his paws to release autumn magic on the Octonauts and just like that, they were back to normal, but confused about why they were in their swimsuits, drinking smoothies, and eating ice cream instead of working. Peso asks what was going on, but Kwazii tells him that it's a long story but promises that he'll explain later after he and his friends get everyone in town back to normal. But as Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Connor, Greg, and Amaya were in town, it was all decorated summer themed and everyone was doing summer shopping and partying instead of preparing for school or work tomorrow. Then, suddenly, a trio of moths flew past them, which means Luna Girl is responsible for the summer chaos! The PJ Masks then decide to go into the night to stop her and save their first day of school from this eternal summer vacation, and they need Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet's magic to stop her! Later at night, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into their PJ Masks forms, head to the HQ, and they meet Kwazii inside. Catboy checks the PJ Picture Player to find Luna Girl using some strange new moonbeam from her luna magnet on someone sleeping. Pressing the Owl Glider button, Owlette and the boys head up to the second floor to get in the Owl Glider and fasten their seatbelts before Owlette drove her vehicle to the sky as Kwazii spreads his aqua wings and flew off to follow the Owl Glider. Owlette used her owl eyes to spot Luna Girl at their neighborhood and she readied another moonbeam when the PJ Masks arrived to order her to stop. Luna Girl turns and grins mischievously as she waves hello in a villain way. Gekko asks why is she making everyone act like it was still summer and not the last day of it as Luna Girl explains that she never wants summer to end this year, so to keep the summer vacation from going away, she invents a new moonbeam on the Luna Magnet called a summer moonlight beam to make everyone feel like their summer vacation is not over yet. Catboy tells her that she can't make everyone act like they're on summer vacation again and that the daytime kids need to prepare for school tomorrow or else they'll never have any fun, even though some kids might think that school is boring. But Luna Girl refuses to give in and demands her moths to blind the PJ Masks while she goes off to use her summer moonlight beam again. Luckily, Owlette uses the Owl Glider's owl wing wind to blow off the moth swarm and into Luna Girl's face. Then, Kwazii flies over to grab the Luna Magnet but just as he was about to grab it, Luna Girl presses the button but luckily Kwazii cast his protection power to protect himself from the summer blast. Luna Girl screamed in frustration and she and her moths flew off to make more summer trouble while Owlette landed the Owl Glider in front of Kwazii as she, Catboy, Fish Boy, and Gekko ran over to him to see if he was okay. Getting up, Kwazii tells them that he's fine but Luna Girl got away after she tried to make him act like her was on vacation. Owlette and the boys get back into the Owl Glider, then she drives it back up into the air again to follow Luna Girl as Kwazii sprouts his aqua wings again to fly and follow his friends. Meanwhile, at Mickey Mouse Avenue, Luna Girl was busily blasting her summer moonlight ray at more sleeping people when the Owl Glider appears behind her again and Owlette demands her to stop after she and the boys hopped out of it. But once again, Luna Girl refuses and readies another summer moonlight beam at the PJ Masks so they can feel like being on vacation. Lucky for them, Kwazii protects them with his autumn magic and is breaks the moonlight beam like glass. Screaming again, Luna Girl uses her usual luna beam to zap Kwazii and freeze him, then spin him in a circle until he was dizzy and tossed into a trash can. Fish Boy and Catboy rushed over to Kwazii to see if he was okay again while Owlette and Gekko tried to stop Luna Girl by using their powers. Behind Luna Girl, Kwazii used his marine arms to grab Luna Girl and get her soaked in his watery outstretched arms but Luna Girl orders her moths to attack him as they shrouded his face with their wings while tickling his nose and making him sneeze, which also made him let go of a soaked Luna Girl who then shook herself dry and shot her summer moonlight beam at Owlette! Then just like everyone this morning, she felt like she was on vacation! Kwazii and Catboy rushed over to Owlette and they tried to get her up, but she lazily laid on her back relaxing. They then lifted her into the Owl Glider and Catboy tells her to not worry for that they will get her back to normal, even though Owlette gave him a confused look. But before she could ask him why, Catboy hopped on Kwazii and with his Aqua Wings they flew off to help Gekko and Fish Boy find Luna Girl and stop her. Powers that Kwazii uses * Ice Magic * Protection Power * Flower Power * Weather Magic * Power of the Four Seasons * Happiness Magic * Mother Nature's Touch * Sweets Galore * Magical Music * Super Strength * Super Speed * Water Pulse * Bubble Blast * Marine Arms Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To use her summer moonlight beam to make everyone act like summer isn’t over since she didn’t get to do anything fun this summer Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons